


Konzultant

by MaryBarrens



Category: Criminal Minds, Doctor Who
Genre: Aliens, Crime Scenes, Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Při řešení případu se Hotchův tým setká se zvláštním mužem, jehož přítomností, jak se zdá, není Hotch vůbec nadšený.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Konzultant

Reid se narovnal, až mu zapraskalo v zádech, zakroužil rameny, aby se alespoň trochu zbavil té ztuhlosti, kterou získal tím, jak se skláněl nad mrtvolou, co se válela přímo uprostřed ulice, a unaveně si protřel oči. Výjezdy na zavolání uprostřed noci nikdy nebyly nic moc, a když vás v cíli čekal Hotch s kruhy pod očima, rozcuchaná Emily, otrávený Rossi s rozvázaným motýlkem, uzívaný Morgan, nenalíčená JJ a tělo, s rukama a nohama rozhozenýma, na zádech na chodníku, nijak to nepomáhalo. 

Rozhodně si dokázal představit asi tisíc míst, kde by právě teď byl mnohem raději. 

Tím prvním by byla jeho postel nebo alespoň křeslo a dobrá knížka, nad kterou by mohl klimbat. 

Místo toho musel trčet tady. Na ulici, uprostřed noci a s mrtvolou. 

„Tohle je divné,“ zamumlal soudní lékař zamračeně a znepokojeně zvedl pohled od teploměru zabodnutého v těle, přesně v oblasti jater. 

„Co?“ Hotch se na něj krátce podíval, jako vždycky profesionál, ačkoli měl doma ženu a dítě a jeho slíbené volno právě vybouchlo. 

„Ten muž je mrtvý už minimálně dvě hodiny, ale teplota v játrech tomu neodpovídá.“ Lékař bezradně pokrčil rameny. „Je moc vysoká.“ 

Reid naklonil hlavu na stranu. „Jak moc?“ zeptal se se zájmem, zatímco Morgan doktorovu poznámku nejspíš přeslechl, protože vůbec nezvedl nos od štosu poznámek a seznamu lidí, kteří viděli toho muže zemřít. 

„Třiačtyřicet.“ 

Reid zamrkal. „To je nesmysl. Dvě hodiny mrtvý člověk nemůže mít třiačtyřicet stupňů v játrech! Musel by mít horečku, jenže tu…“ Položil mrtvému dlaň na čelo. „Nemá.“ 

Nehledě na to, že taková teplota by ho zabila – což se docela zaručeně nemohlo stát, protože by měl takovou teplotu i zvenku. Neměl by ji jen v tom případě, že by bylo hodně pod nulou, takže by zvenku chládnul mnohem rychleji než zevnitř, ale to v srpnu nějak nehrozilo. 

Nebo že by se uvařil _zevnitř_.

Ne že by to bylo zrovna pravděpodobné. 

Tak co se tomu chlápkovi sakra stalo, že – alespoň podle výpovědí svědků, kterých bylo mnohem víc, než by pár minut po půlnoci čekal – pár minut vrávoravě přecházel po ulici, zvláštní, trhavé pohyby rukou a nohou, a pak se zhroutil. 

Bez zranění, aniž na něj někdo zaútočil. Bez důvodu. 

„Mohl umřít na horečku?“ zeptal se Hotch s povytaženým obočím, před sebou vidinu toho, jak jim doktor potvrdí, že muž zemřel z přirozených příčin a oni tam tedy nemají vůbec co dělat a budou se moci vrátit domů. 

Dokonce i Morgan zvedl hlavu a podíval se po nich, v očích malinkou jiskřičku zájmu. 

Reid potřásl hlavou. „Ne. Rozhodně ne tady. S takovou teplotou by už dávno ležel někde v nemocnici. Nebyl by schopný vyrazit si na procházku.“ 

Lékař souhlasně přikývl. 

„Jedině, že by to byla jeho běžná teplota,“ ozval se za nimi neznámý hlas. Všichni se po něm zmateně obrátili. Hotch sevřel čelisti a celé jeho tělo se napjalo. 

Mladý muž, někde na té nižší straně třicítky, asi tak o pět, šest let starší než Reid, hubený a v modrém obleku doplněném o obyčejné bílé tenisky, s rozcuchanými hnědými vlasy a smutnýma, starýma očima, pohodil hlavou a zamračil se nad vlastním prohlášením. Vedle něj stála o něco málo starší zrzka, hlavu vyčkávavě nakloněnou na stranu. „Ne, moment, to neznělo moc pravděpodobně, že? Zvenčí je studený, ale zevnitř hoří. Proto zemřel. Nebyl zvyklý na pozemskou atmosféru. Všechen ten kyslík, všude okolo. Donutil molekuly v jeho těle reagovat jako zběsilé a všechno to teplo, které se přitom uvolnilo… ho uvařilo zevnitř. Vyhořel.“ 

Morgan na něj nechápavě zíral a Emily několikrát naprázdno otevřela a zase zavřela pusu. 

Zrzka se tvářila zaujatě, s mírným náznakem pobaveného úsměvu, jako by byla na takové monology zvyklá. 

Hotch se zamračil. 

„Oh,“ muž zamrkal a zářivě se usmál, takže na okamžik vypadal trochu šíleně. „Jsem John Smith, ale říkejte mi Doktor, a tahle dáma,“ mávl ke své společnici, „je moje kolegyně, Donna Nobelová, tajná policie, oddělení pro zvláště podivná až nevysvětlitelná úmrtí.“ 

Reid se zamračil a podíval se po Hotchovi. „Hotchi? Žádné oddělení pro „zvláště podivná až nevysvětlitelná úmrtí“ neexistuje.“ 

Hotch si povzdychl. „Já vím.“ 

„Ale –“ pokusil se Reid něco říct, ale Hotch jenom něco zasyčel a potřásl hlavou. 

Muž jakoby si jejich slovní výměny ani nevšiml, nebo je jednoduše ignoroval, z kapsy vytáhl doklady a rychle jimi na ně mávnul. 

Morgan se zatvářil otráveně a vrátil se zpátky k dokumentům, které prohlížel. Rossi nespokojeně zamlaskal. 

Reid pootevřel pusu. „Ten papír je prázdný,“ zamumlal trochu váhavě. „Nemá žádný doklad.“ 

Hotch přikývl. „Já vím,“ zopakoval a pousmál se koutkem úst. „Mohlo mě napadnout, že ty to poznáš.“ V jeho hlase bylo slyšet něco jako hrdost a Reid se nechápavě zamračil. Proč by neměl poznat kus bílého papíru od pořádného dokladu? O co tady šlo? „Tak nic neříkej ostatním. Já ti to potom vysvětlím.“ 

Reid se nechápavě podíval po muži (John Smith? Bylo to vůbec skutečné jméno?), který si mezitím i s tou zrzkou v klidu dřepnul u těla a začal si ho velice pozorně prohlížet. Po chvíli z kapsy vytáhl něco kovového, co bylo velké asi jako pero, s blikající modrou kontrolkou na konci, a začal s ní systematicky přejíždět nad tělem. Přes tiché kovové bzučení přístroje něco tlumeně mumlal a Donna občas chápavě pokývala hlavou. 

„Znáš ho, Hotchi?“ zeptal se tiše a stejně jako Hotch neodtrhnul pohled od Johna Smithe. 

„Hm?“ Hotch se na něj podíval. „Ano, už jsem ho jednou potkal.“ Odfrkl si. „Přesně jako dneska. Měl jsem případ, bylo to dřív, než se kdokoli z vás přidal k týmu. A on se najednou objevil na místě činu, i se svou kolegyní, zamával nám před nosem prázdným papírem, místo kterého všichni z nějakého důvodu viděli průkaz CIA, mrknul na mě, jako kdybychom se už někdy dřív potkali, řekl pár šíleností a než jsem se vzpamatoval, přebral mi celý případ s tím, že na mimozemšťany nemám prověrku.“ 

„Na mimo – _co_?!“

Hotch si povzdychl. „Pak mi zmizel, i s _tělem_ , takže jsem po něm vyhlásil pátrání. A víš, co se stalo? Přišel za mnou samotný ředitel FBI, aby mi oznámil, že mám na ten případ zapomenout a víc to neřešit, a kdybych Doktora znovu potkal, mám udělat všechno, co bude chtít, protože i když není od CIA, je nejen nade mnou nebo nad vedením FBI, ale zřejmě i nad celou vládou i Spojenými národy.“ 

Reid se zatvářil šokovaně a pohledem zabrousil k hubenému muži s rozcuchanými vlasy, který se právě krčil nad mrtvolou. 

„Prý když si Doktor myslí, že ho potřebujeme, tak ho potřebujeme,“ dokončil Hotch. 

„Ale kdo to je?“ 

Hotch pokrčil rameny. „To nemám tušení.“ Bezděčně se zasmál a potřásl hlavou. „Tak jsem tehdy požádal svého tehdejšího technického analytika – mimochodem, byl to skoro takový génius jako Garciová, nakonec si ho pro sebe zverbovala CIA – aby mi o něm zkusil něco zjistit.“ 

Reid povytáhl obočí, protože tohle, tajné zjišťování informací o někom, o kom žádné informace zjišťovat _neměl_ , šlo proti naprosto všemu, co Hotch byl. 

Hotch nikdy nešel proti vytyčeným pravidlům. 

„Jasně,“ zamumlal Hotch a protočil oči. Pro něj naprosto nečekané gesto. „Zjistil, že se nejmenuje John Smith, ne že bych snad věřil tomu, že ano. Každopádně jsem přišel na to, že se toho o něm moc zjistit nedá, protože všechny jeho spisy jsou tak zabezpečené, že se do nich prostě _nedostaneš_. A z toho, co se mi povedlo zjistit, je jednoduše Doktor. A zřejmě se nezodpovídá našemu prezidentovi, ale prezident jemu. Stejně jako britská královna. Jo, a prý znal Nixona.“ 

Reid pootevřel pusu. „Ale to přece…“

„Nejde?“ Hotch pokýval hlavou. „Já taky chodil na dějepis, víš?“ 

„Je moc mladý!“ protestoval Reid a najednou ho napadlo, že je ten muž, John Smith nebo Doktor nebo jak se vlastně jmenoval, celou dobu poslouchá, protože se po něm podíval a usmál se. 

A nejspíš ano, nejspíš je vážně poslouchal, protože –

„Vyplivl na vás ten počítač taky to, že mě královna Viktorie povýšila do stavu šlechtického, protože jsem ji, a taky celou Británii, zachránil před vlkodlakem? Tedy předtím, než mě bez možnosti návratu vyhostila ze země…“ Zatvářil se pobaveně a pak se se zájmem podíval na Reida. „Prohlédl jste můj psychopapír, že ano? To je zajímavé, moc často se to nestává.“ Naklonil hlavu na stranu. 

Reid zmateně zamrkal. 

Morgan protočil oči. „Tak fajn, co jste zjistil?“ 

„Há,“ Doktor se otočil k Morganovi, na tváři nadšený úsměv, až sebou Morgan reflexivně trhnul. „Zjistil jsem, že jsem měl pravdu. Zabil ho prudce zrychlený metabolismus. Otrávil se vaším kyslíkem. Což samozřejmě znamená, že ho musím odvézt zpátky na jeho planetu a pokusit se zjistit, jak se dostal tak daleko od domova.“ 

Morgan na něj nevěřícně zíral. 

Doktor se zářivě usmál. „Tak co, Donno, pomůžeš mi?“ 

Žena povytáhla obočí, až se jí na čele vytvořily vrásky, ale vypadala podivně shovívavě. Jako by byla zvyklá. Tvářila se skoro tak, jako by se tvářila máma. „Mám snad na výběr?“ 

„Ne tak docela,“ odpověděl jí. 

Donna pohodila hlavou. „Jako vždy,“ prohlásila, ale povzdychla si, sklonila se k mrtvole a se zašklebením ji chytila za paže a pokusila se ji zvednout, zatímco Doktor zaujal svoji pozici u nohou, a začal tělo zvedat z druhého konce. 

„Hej!“ Morgan udělal krok k nim, ale nijak se jim nepokusil zabránit v tom, co dělají. „Co to sakra – Hotchi?!“ 

Hotch k němu zvedl pohled a dlouze vydechl. „V ničem jim nebraň, Morgane,“ přikázal mu a prsty si přejel po spáncích, než se rozhlédl po ostatních. „Ani vy ostatní. Pomozte Doktorovi, s čímkoli bude potřebovat.“ 

Rossi se zamračil a zkoumavě se na něj podíval. 

Doktor pobaveně přimhouřil oči. „Už jste mě potkal, agente?“ zeptal se Hotche. 

„Ano.“ 

„A byl jsem to já? Nebyl jsem třeba… zrzavý?“ 

Donna protočila oči. 

Hotch na okamžik vypadal zmateně. „Ne, to jste nebyl.“ 

„Kruci!“ Doktor se zatvářil zklamaně a spolu s Donnou zvedl mrtvolu a pomalu s ní někam zamířili. Morgan s jejich jednáním zcela evidentně nesouhlasil, ale neodvážil se jednat v rozporu s Hotchovými příkazy, ne takhle přímo. „Nikdy nejsem zrzek. Vždycky jsem chtěl být zrzek, ale nikdy se mi to nepovede.“ 

Reid nakrabatil čelo, ale nic neřekl, i když se musel kousnout do rtu, aby dokázal mlčet. 

Hotch poodešel kousek dál od místa činu, ramenem se opřel o stěnu domu a mlčky si založil paže na hrudi. Vyčkávavě sledoval, jak Doktor s Donnou s námahou přenášejí tělo, a přitom občas okázale zazíval. 

„Nechcete nám pomoci?“ napadlo Doktora. 

Hotch předstíral zamyšlení. „A pak mi řeknete, kdo jste?“ 

„Neřekl jsem vám to minule?“ zeptal se Doktor s upřímnou zvědavostí. „Asi ne. Jste moc racionální na to, abyste přijal pravdu.“ Společně s Donnou odtáhl mrtvolu z místa činu a nacpal ho do malé modré policejní budky, která stála na rohu ulice. 

Ostatní ho nechápavě následovali a zamračeně sledovali, jak se Donna natěsnala do budky, přímo k mrtvole, a po ní i Doktor, jen hlavu vystrčil ze dveří, aby mohl pohodit obočím. 

„Hotchi?“ Emily se zamračila. Prakticky prskala. „Co to sakra dělají?!“ 

„Nevšímejte si toho.“ 

Morgan přimhouřil oči. „Ale –“

„Prostě si toho nevšímejte!“ 

„Díky,“ ocenil ho Doktor uznale, hlavu vystrčenou z budky, zbytek těla schovaný za modrými dveřmi. „A teď – opravdu vám děkuju, že jste mi pomohli s mým případem, ale myslím, že teď už vašich služeb nebude potřeba.“ Široce se na ně zazubil. 

JJ pootevřela pusu, aby něco řekla, ale Hotch ji předběhl. 

„Rádi jsme pomohli,“ prohlásil neochotně. 

Doktor se zatvářil nadšeně a pokýval hlavou ze strany na stranu, s širokým, zubatým, naprosto šíleným úsměvem. Prsty si pročísl vlasy, takže mu nad levým uchem zůstaly stát v pozoru. „V tom případě se tedy těším, až se zase setkáme. I když jsem přitom nebyl zrzavý.“ 

Hotch si unaveně povzdychl. 

Doktor mu vesele zamával a zavřel za sebou dveře. 

Hotch se tlumeně, hystericky rozesmál. 


End file.
